CRAZY RICH SUNBAE
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah mahasiswi yang terkenal punya standard yang tinggi tentang pria dan sering menolak cinta para pria. Tapi ia malah didekati oleh Cho Kyuhyun, seorang sunbae-nya yang terkenal terlampau pintar dan kaya raya, namun bersifat seperti setan. Ia pun bingung harus menolak atau menerima cinta pria itu. KYUMIN, slight other OTP Genderswitch (GS) OOC DLDR UPCOMING LEMON
1. Prologue

**Crazy Rich Sunbae**

**Summary:**

Lee Sungmin adalah mahasiswi yang terkenal punya standard yang tinggi tentang pria dan sering menolak cinta para pria. Tapi ia malah didekati oleh Cho Kyuhyun, seorang sunbae-nya yang terkenal terlampau pintar dan kaya raya, namun bersifat seperti setan. Ia pun bingung harus menolak atau menerima cinta pria itu.

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

etc...

**Rating:** T - M (soon)

WARNING!

This is Genderswitch (GS) for Super Junior OTP

DLDR!

Prologue

Lee Sungmin, seorang mahasiswi tahun ketiga jurusan bisnis, menatap MacBook Air di depannya dengan tatapan jengah. Ia seharusnya berada di kedai kopi ini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama 3 temannya, Donghae, Hyukjae, dan salah satu sunbae-nya yang juga mengambil kelas ini. Hal itu untuk membahas presentasi mereka besok.

Namun sang sunbae yang terkenal pintar tapi seperti titisan setan itu, belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal tugas mata kuliah ini sangat penting dan dosennya sangat mematikan, sampai-sampai mereka harus bertemu 10 kali hanya untuk membahas 1 presentasi. Dan ini sudah menjadi pertemuan yang kesekian kalinya dalam semester ini, dan kesekian kalinya juga sang sunbae terlambat.

"Donghae, bisa tolong kontak Kyuhyun sunbaenim? Ini sudah 45 menit sejak dia bilang dalam perjalanan," Sungmin menatap temannya itu, menginterupsi kegiatan bermesraan Donghae dengan Hyukjae. Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah sepasang kekasih yang terkenal sangat pasif dan malas jika bicara tentang tugas kuliah. Bisa dikatakan mereka ini pasangan salah jurusan dan anak-anak buangan. Sungmin hampir menangis saat tahu teman sekelompoknya adalah 2 anak itu.

"Dia bilang masih mencari tempat parkir," sahut Hyukjae sambil melihat kotak pesannya dan tetap menyandar mesra pada bahu Donghae.

"Haish! Dasar sunbae satu itu. Seenaknya saja selalu terlambat. Kalian juga ayo pikirkan teori-teori yang harus kita pakai! Jangan malah pacaran disini!" Sahut Sungmin ketus.

"Iya, iya, Minnie. Jangan iri dong, sana sama Kyuhyun sunbaenim saja," Donghae kali ini berbicara sambil nyengir dan mulai membuka laptopnya juga. Sungmin hampir saja berteriak kepada Donghae tapi ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Hai, Maaf aku terlambat," ternyata Kyuhyun sunbaenimnya itu telah datang. Seketika tatapan tajam Sungmin berpindah dari Donghae menuju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat habis berlari keliling lapangan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Cepat duduk dan kerja, sunbaenim. Banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki," Sungmin menatap laptopnya kembali dengan ketus. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan kesalahannya langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Sungmin. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Sungmin sangat terintimidasi dengan aura sunbae-nya itu.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki?" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan berusaha melihat _slide_ presentasi di MacBook itu. Tetapi, Sungmin malah kaget dan berjingkat menjauh. 'Aduh! Tidak nyaman sekali ada di dekat titisan setan ini,' batin Sungmin tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, sunbae sebaiknya buka di laptop sunbae, ada di _slide_ 46," Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dan akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya sendiri. Mereka pun mulai bekerja dengan serius.

Hari sudah malam, kelompok itu pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kerja kelompok mereka. Syukurlah seluruh presentasinya telah selesai dibuat dan tinggal dipresentasikan besok. Terutama Sungmin, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat karena beberapa hari terakhir ia selalu tidur larut malam karena merevisi beberapa pekerjaan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Sungmin-ah, kami pergi dulu ya," Donghae dan Hyukjae berpamitan. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan melihat mereka pergi.

"Jadi... dimana kamu parkir mobil?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Sungmin membuatnya kaget.

"Eh? Sekitar beberapa blok dari sini. Agak jauh karena tadi sangat ramai. Kalau sunbae?" Sungmin menatap sunbaenya itu dengan gugup. Tumben bertanya, biasanya sunbaenya itu hanya langsung pamit pulang tiap selesai kerja kelompok.

"Aku Parkir di dekat sini, sih." Kyuhyun menunjuk arah mobilnya, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu yang mana mobil yang dimaksud.

"Boleh minta tumpangan ke mobilku?" Pinta Sungmin hati-hati. Ia takut sunbaenya itu tidak suka karena setahunya sunbaenya itu terkenal pelit, licik, serakah, dan hal buruk lainnya.

"Boleh saja. Ayo," Kyuhyun tanpa disangka mengiyakan. Segera Sungmin mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun menuju parkiran. Banyak mobil disana, adapun satu mobil mewah dengan inisial 3 huruf keluaran terbaru terlihat. 'Ah! Pasti bukan yang ini, kan. hahaha...' Sungmin berkata dalam hati.

Namun keadaan berbicara lain. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobil dengan logo bulat dibagi 4 itu membuat Sungmin berhenti beberapa langkah dan mematung. Setelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu barulah ia sadar bahwa itu memang mobil Kyuhyun. 'The hell?'

"Masuklah," Kyuhyun menyadarkan kekagetan Sungmin.

"Ah! Iya, sunbae," Sungmin akhirnya memasuki mobil itu dengan kaget. Suasana menjadi hening sampai ia berada di depan mobilnya.

'AKU BARU SAJA NAIK MOBIL BMW MILIK KYUHYUN SUNBAENIM?'

Ternyata benar yang selama ini dikatakan para teman jurusan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sunbaenim itu memang diberitakan pintar tapi sedikit aneh, ambisius, pelit, licik, serakah, dan bersifat sedikit kurang menyenangkan. Tapi... ia benar-benar kaya raya.

Sungmin hanya pernah mendengar bahwa rumahnya berada di pinggir jalan raya, dan sangat besar. Sungmin sempat meragukan jika sunbae-nya itu benar-benar kaya. Tetapi, Sungmin baru saja menyaksikan betapa kayanya laki-laki itu.

Semalaman Sungmin terus memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dirinya dan mau diminta tumpangan. Hal itu sangat tidak umum. Memang Sungmin tidak terlalu jauh mengenal sang sunbae, karena mereka hanya bertemu saat kerja kelompok saja. Tapi, setahu Sungmin, sunbaenya itu sangat cuek dan tidak peduli keadaan orang lain. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia perhatian kepadanya?

Ia juga terkejut saat tahu betapa kaya ternyata sunbaenya itu. Ia hanya beberapa kali melihat sang sunbae mengenakan jam tangan bermerk mahal, atau sepatu Adidas keluaran terbaru. Tidak terbayang olehnya bahwa mobil pria itu juga bermerk kelas atas. Ini gila! Sungmin semakin merasa aneh karena sedekat itu dengan pria sekaya itu.

"Duh! Aku harus tidur sekarang. Besok presentasi penting."

Sungmin datang ke kampus pada jam 9 pagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Gara-gara Kyuhyun yang ceroboh, ia jadi harus mencetak ulang beberapa halaman presentasinya itu. Dasar orang kaya-raya hanya bisa memerintah orang lain, pikir Sungmin.

Setelah selesai, ia duduk di _lounge_ mahasiswa dan sesekali melihat ulang hasil kerja kelompoknya dengan teliti. Beberapa teman perempuannya juga ada di sana menyemangatinya.

"Mereka keterlaluan meninggalkanmu dengan pekerjaan sebanyak ini," kata temannya yang mungil bersuara tinggi bernama Ryeowook.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Semangat! Sedikit lagi dan mereka tidak akan membebanimu," kali ini yang berbicara adalah perempuan berambut hitam Panjang bergelombang, Jungsoo. Ia adalah teman Sungmin yang paling keibuan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin memberi rasa tenang.

Yang terakhir adalah Heechul, perempuan terlampau cantik dengan rambut hitam potongan bob dan suka jutek itu berkata, "Buktikan kau bisa melalui ini semua. Mereka harusnya malu. Terutama si sunbae menyebalkan itu! Mentang-mentang pintar dan kaya, dia seenaknya dengan orang lain."

'Klek. Tap tap tap...'

Suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang sangat tergesa terdengar oleh Sungmin menghampiri dirinya. Seketika 4 perempuan cantik itu beralih menatap arah suara itu.

"Sungmin-ah. Apa semuanya sudah beres?" Ternyata Kyuhyun yang datang dan bertanya dengan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Maaf merepotkanmu tadi pagi."

Sungmin kembali merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura mengintimidasi itu. Ia kembali secara tidak sadar bergerak sedikit menghindar saat sunbae-nya mendekat melihat laptopnya. Ia tidak mau terlalu dekat dan beresiko bersentuhan.

"Sudah, sunbae." 'Duh, aku merasa malu terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun sunbae di depan teman-temanku. Mereka pasti berpikiran aneh-aneh.' Batin Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi ke luar _lounge_, para perempuan itu mulai bertanya.

"Minnie. Aku lihat, Kyuhyun sunbae mulai berubah sikap terhadapmu?"-Jungsoo

"Hah? Berubah bagaimana?" -Sungmin

"Iya. Dia seperti... Lebih lembut? Biasanya dia sangat dingin dan terkesan terburu-buru saat bicara. Tapi tadi ia terdengar lebih tenang bicara denganmu." -Ryeowook

"Iya. Tatapannya juga seperti lebih berperasaan. Kau sih yang tidak lihat... Wajahmu merah sekali, kenapa?" Heechul tiba-tiba memotong topik dan bertanya tentang wajah Sungmin. Sungmin baru saja sadar wajahnya terasa sangat panas sejak Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"A-ani. Gwaenchana... Aku harus ke toilet."

"Huh? Kenapa anak itu? Apa dia malu karena juga merasa didekati Kyuhyun sunbae?" Tebak Heechul tepat sasaran.

Sungmin POV

Aduh... entah kenapa aku terus tersenyum setelah keluar dari ruang presentasi. Padahal bisa dibilang presentasi itu tadi sangat kacau dan banyak hal yang salah. Mungkin aku sudah gila karena besarnya perjuanganku itu sia-sia. Bayangkan, di kelompokku hanya aku dan Kyuhyun sunbae yang bekerja aktif. Lupakan Donghae dan Hyukjae, mereka tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Sungmin-ah!" Aduh! Itu Kyuhyun sunbae yang memanggilku. Apa tidak cukup seharian ini dia membuat aku merasa tidak nyaman. Mana teman-temanku benar-benar berpikir sunbae mulai dekat denganku.

Aku memaksa diri untuk berbalik badan. "Ya, sunbae? Kenapa?" Tanyaku berusaha tersenyum lembut.

"Nilai kita tidak buruk! Lihat ini!" Dia dengan senyum -atau _smirk_\- nya itu memperlihatkan hasil nilai kami, yaitu 80. Aku sedikit tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu ayo pulang," kataku sambil berbalik hendak pulang.

"Kau parkir dimana?"

'Deg'

'Lagi?' Pikir Sungmin.

"Di lapangan Parkir utara. Sunbae?" Jawabku.

"Aku Parkir gedung. Mau aku antar?" Kyuhyun sunbae kembali menawarkan bantuan. Aku terpaksa menerimanya karena barang bawaanku yang lumayan banyak hari ini.

"Baiklah, jika boleh."

Author POV

Keadaan di mobil itu begitu hening. Sungmin masih merasa tak nyaman dengan sunbaenya yang Kaku itu. Karena terlampau grogi, ia sampai menjatuhkan pulpennya di sisi handrem mobil itu. Ia segera mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencari dimana pulpennya itu, namun ternyata Kyuhyun juga mengarahkan tangannya ke tempat yang sama sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Ah! Mianhae sunbaenim," Sungmin yang kaget langsung menarik tangannya tanpa sempat mengambil pulpennya.

"Santai, Min. Panggil aku Kyuhyun oppa saja, ne? Aku lelah mendengar kau Kaku sekali seperti itu," Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Namun hal itu justru menambah tekanan pada Sungmin.

"N-ne, sun- Kyuhyun oppa... ya, ya hehe... Kyuhyun oppa," Sungmin berkata dengan gugup dan merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Saat ia melihat bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan mobilnya, ia segera bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil dan tangan kanannya meraih pulpennya yang tadi tidak sempat terambil. Namun, saat tangannya telah meraih pulpen itu, tangan kiri Kyuhyun menangkup tangan kanannya. Sungmin yang sadar sekaligus kaget tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya dan terus menunduk.

"Lee Sungmin, aku rasa kau sudah tahu hal ini. Awalnya aku melihatmu sebagai perempuan biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi semakin sering bertemu denganmu..."

Kyuhyun memberi jeda lalu mengalihkan tangannya mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya, "...Aku jadi semakin melihatmu sebagai perempuan yang lembut dan pintar. Kau juga terlihat menarik. Kau sangat berbeda dan... aku mulai merasa suka padamu."

Mata Sungmin membola dan tatapannya bergerak kesana kemari dengan gugup. "Kyuh-"

"Sebentar. Aku bukan memintamu untuk segera jadi pacarku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mempersiapkan diri, karena dirimu bagaikan berlian dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Kyuhyun membawa tangan kanan Sungmin itu mendekat padanya, lalu diberinya satu kecupan di punggung tangan kanan perempuan itu.

"Pulanglah... hati-hati..." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman kepada Sungmin yang dengan Tergesa segera keluar dan berlari ke mobilnya dengan wajah merah padam seperti hampir menangis.

"_What a cute girl_." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu melaju pulang.


	2. Chapter 1

**Crazy Rich Sunbae**

**Summary:**

Lee Sungmin adalah mahasiswi yang terkenal punya standard yang tinggi tentang pria dan sering menolak cinta para pria. Tapi ia malah didekati oleh Cho Kyuhyun, seorang sunbae-nya yang terkenal terlampau pintar dan kaya raya, namun bersifat seperti setan. Ia pun bingung harus menolak atau menerima cinta pria itu.

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

etc...

**Rating:** T - M (soon)

WARNING!

This is Genderswitch (GS) for Super Junior OTP

OOC to the max!

DLDR!

_"Sebentar. Aku bukan memintamu untuk segera jadi pacarku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mempersiapkan diri, karena dirimu bagaikan berlian dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

_Kyuhyun membawa tangan kanan Sungmin itu mendekat padanya, lalu diberinya satu kecupan di punggung tangan kanan perempuan itu._

_"Pulanglah... hati-hati..." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman kepada Sungmin yang dengan tergesa segera keluar dan berlari ke mobilnya dengan wajah merah padam seperti hampir menangis._

_"What a cute girl." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu melaju pulang._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1

_Sungmin POV_

Aku memasuki mobil Volkswagen merahku dan menyetir pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tersipu? Marah? Malu? Geli? Semua itu bercampur jadi satu! Jujur, sejak awal aku bekerja kelompok dengan Kyuhyun sunbae, aku tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan suka kepadaku. Bahkan saat pembagian kelompok, kukira dia sangat tidak suka sekelompok denganku. Bahkan setiap kali kami bekerja bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae, dia lebih suka bicara dengan pasangan ikan nemo dan ikan teri itu daripada bicara dengan diriku.

Apa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun sunbae? Ayolah, semua orang itu tahu kalau dia seseorang yang serakah nilai. Dia juga tidak tampan. Dia orang yang ambisius dan dingin. Kelebihannya hanyalah kekayaannya. Benar-benar tidak lucu kalau perempuan yang normal sepertiku dekat-dekat dengan orang freak seperti dia. Bisa-bisa aku dikira sama freaknya, atau bahkan berniat kawin harta? Aduh, sunbae tolong jangan membuat suasana jadi canggung.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo..." Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung Masuk kamar dan memutuskan menelpon Jungsoo.

"Hai, Minnie! Ada apa menelpon? Tidak biasanya."

"Hai, Jungsoo-ah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan. Tapi janji ini rahasia, okay? Jangan ceritakan kepada Wookie dan Heechullie," aku memulai pembicaraan dengan perjanjian. Karena dua perempuan itu tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Bisa-bisa gosip menyebar malahan.

"Iya, iya, Minnie. Kau tahu aku, kan? Sekarang ceritalah..." Jawab Jungsoo menenangkan diriku.

"Jadi begini, Jungsoo-ah. Kau tahu kan aku sudah berhenti memberi terlalu banyak perhatian kepada laki-laki di sekitarku?"

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Jujur aku sangat malas sekarang jika harus berurusan dengan para laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejar diriku hanya karena mencari rasa nyaman. Aku merasa mereka merepotkan. Itulah kenapa aku selalu menolak mereka dan memutuskan untuk bersikap cuek kepada para laki-laki itu. Akupun sudah membuat keputusan untuk menunggu laki-laki yang tepat untuk datang," aku berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jadi, apa ada pria yang jatuh pada pesonamu lagi kali ini?" Skakmat. Jungsoo sudah tau arah ceritaku.

"Ya... Bisa jadi... Hem... Ya. Kyuhyun sunbaenim..."

"Bagaimana bisa?!" seketika Jungsoo memotong. Tapi, apakah semengejutkan itu? Aku jadi semakin tak yakin untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun sunbaenim.

"Hem... jadi tadi dia bilang dia suka padaku karena aku pintar, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Bukan karena aku perhatian atau nyaman seperti yang biasa dikatakan laki-laki lainnya, sih..." Jawabku ragu.

Jungsoo lalu mulai mengambil nafas dalam pertanda ceramahnya dimulai. "Sungmin-ah, bukankah selama ini, itu yang kau cari? Seseorang yang suka dirimu karena kelebihanmu dan bukan karena butuh perhatian? Kyuhyun sunbaenim bahkan tidak pernah kau beri perhatian, Malah kau sering cuek kepadanya, kan? Itu artinya dia sudah melihat dirimu seperti yang kau inginkan. Sekarang kurang apa?"

Kurang apa? Betul juga perkataan Jungsoo. Dia melihatku dengan cara pandang pria yang sebenarnya. Dia juga kaya raya. Bisa saja aku dibelikan Valentino atau Gucci sering-sering kalau aku dekat dengannya. Tapi...

"Tapi dia freak, Jungsoo-ah. Kau tahu sifatnya, kan?" Tanyaku mencari pembelaan. Aku cukup malu jika harus punya pasangan manusia freak, Kaku, dingin, no way!

"Ya itu gunanya kita sebagai wanita! Dengan adanya kita, pria itu bisa lebih tenang karena ada orang yang selalu di sisinya. Youngwoon-ku dulu juga sangat berandal. Tapi sejak dia bersamaku, dia jadi meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya. Mungkin saja kau yang Ceria ini bisa membuat dia sedikit lebih hangat," Jungsoo kembali memberi nasihat yang kurang bisa kuterima.

"Tapi..."

"Minnie-ah. Dengarkan. Orang yang tepat tidak datang 2 kali. Kau harus mencoba tetap ramah kepadanya dan bukan malah menjauh. Mungkin saja Kalian sebenarnya cocok. Kurasa seseorang yang bisa memandang dirimu dengan apa adanya adalah seseorang yang tidak boleh kau sia-siakan. Jangan terlalu sering pilih-pilih. Pikirkan itu," Jungsoo selesai berbicara dan menutup telpon.

Aku memikirkan dengan sungguh tentang kata-kata Jungsoo. Itu tidak dapat kubantah. Namun aku masih belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa Kyuhyun sunbaenim menyukai aku.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Minggu depan adalah minggu UTS bagi Sungmin dan juga teman-temannya. Dan itu artinya minggu ini Sungmin akan kembali mengerjakan presentasi untuk UTS bersama Donghae, Hyukjae, dan... Kyuhyun sunbaenimnya.

Dan sekarang Sungmin tengah duduk di ruangan tugas, memandang kosong ke arah laptopnya yang menampakkan video mukbang ASMR. Ia tengah menantikan kehadiran 3 temannya yang lain yang sudah terlambat 15 menit. Namun, Sungmin seolah lupa akan keterlambatan teman-temannya itu dan Malah hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Dia itu aneh. Meskipun dia pernah pacaran dengan Seohyun yang cantik itu, aku malah bingung kenapa Seo mau dengannya. Apa Seo cuma lihat hartanya?" Gumam Sungmin.

"Tapi lumayan juga kalau aku sama Kyuhyun sunbaenim pacaran. Mimpi tentang kehidupan mewah pasti tercapai."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa punya pasangan yang aku tidak cintai. Apalagi sifatnya yang aneh begitu. Meskipun dia kaya raya... Tapi pasti malu jika jalan dengan dia di depan teman-temanku."

Batin Sungmin berperang dalam gumamannya itu. Hal itu membuat kepala perempuan cantik itu pening.

"Aish! ANDWAEE!"

"Sungmin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin sadar dari gumamannya dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah nampak di depannya.

'Mati aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa dia dengar ocehanku tadi? Aduh! Kenapa mendadak sih datangnya?' Sungmin membatin gugup dan rasanya jantungnya berdegup 3x Lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia bukan lupa tentang pernyataan cinta sunbaenya itu. Dan sekarang ia malah mematung di depan sunbaenya itu.

"Kau baik-baik sa-"

"Andwae! Kau tidak dengar aku bilang andwae?! Aniya! Aniya! ANDWAE!" Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun seketika dengan teriakannya membuat sunbae yang katanya evil itu tercengang kaget. Perempuan berambut coklat tua itupun langsung melangkah keluar ruangan dengan cepat meninggalkan si pria yang masih tidak tahu apa salahnya.

"Apa salahku ya? Apa dia masih marah denganku gara-gara waktu itu? Jangan-jangan dia masih malu? Atau dia sebenarnya suka padaku? Iyalah! Aku Cho Kyuhyun yang pesonanya tidak pernah ditolak siapapun! Hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa-tertawa sendiri di ruangan itu hingga tidak sadar Donghae dan Hyukjae telah memasuki ruangan.

"Hyung? Kau sudah gila kah?" Tanya Donghae yang heran. Langsung Kyuhyun tersadar dan menoleh kepada pasangan itu.

"Anieyo. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos dengan wajah dibuat datar kembali.

"Aku tadi lihat Sungminnie keluar dengan wajah marah lalu dia duduk di bangku selasar dan menunduk seperti akan menangis. Kau apakan dia, sunbae?" Kali ini Hyukjae yang bertanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, hyung! Kau sebaiknya hampiri dia atau kita akan kesusahan." Donghae pun memaksa dan menggoyang pundak kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak Kalian saja?" Kyuhyun berkata ketus sok jual mahal. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan perempuan yang disukainya itu. Apakah dia semarah itu dengan Kyuhyun?

"Baiklah, Baiklah... aku akan pergi menemuinya..." Ujar Hyukjae pasrah. Iapun pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun di ruang tugas itu.

.

.

.

"Minnie!" Panggil Hyukjae kepada Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin melamun jauh memandang lapangan kampusnya dari selasar. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah saat tadi Hyukjae dan Donghae melihatnya.

"Hei! Minnie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan lalu duduk di sebelah perempuan itu.

"Aku benci Kyu-sunbae," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Hah?"

"Aku benci Kyu-sunbaenim. Aku sungguh risih saat dia dekat-dekat denganku. Kau tahu kan dia itu aneh? Kalau dia dekat-dekat denganku, itu akan menghancurkan reputasiku!"

"Aku sungguh tidak suka..." Sungmin memberi jeda untuk menahan emosinya. "...Tidak suka fakta bahwa ia..."

"...SUKA DENGAN DIRIKU!" Sungmin berteriak dan memandang Hyukjae frustrasi membuat perempuan ikan teri di sebelahnya melotot kaget. Kaget dengan suara Sungmin plus dengan fakta yang baru didengarnya.

"Jinjja? Dia bilang begitu? Wow! Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa tersanjung? Kyuhyun sunbaenim tidak pernah sembarang suka dengan orang, loh! Jika dia suka seseorang berarti perempuan itu sudah masuk kategori pilihan," Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang sekarang menahan dagunya dengan kedua lengannya dan berwajah ngambek.

"Apanya pilihan. Dia itu freak. Aku saja bingung kenapa Seo dulu mau dengan dia," Sungmin membalas perkataan Hyukjae dengan rasa sinis.

"Sungminnie, coba lihat Kyu-sunbae dengan pandangan lebih positif. Dia pintar, kaya, tinggi, wajahnya tidak buruk. Kau ini kenapa bisa berpikir bahwa dia pria yang sangat negatif, sih?" Hyukjae terheran. Karena, setaunya, Kyuhyun itu banyak disegani karena statusnya yang tinggi, bukan karena dia freak seperti yang Sungmin tangkap.

"Ya... ya... sebenarnya... aku dengar dari Siwonnie oppa kalau Kyuhyun sunbae itu freak dan serakah dan licik. Dan lagi banyak temannya yang seperti ingin jauh-jauh dari dia," jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Aduh! Sungmin, kakak sepupumu itu Memang tidak suka Kyuhyun dari dulu karena dikira Kyuhyun itu mendekati pacarnya, si Kibummie. Mainmu kurang jauh, nak." Hyukjae tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Sungmin yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau harus dekat dengan seseorang dulu baru boleh menilainya, Sungmin-ah."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat yaitu di ruangan tugas.

"Hyung..." Panggil Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan masih memainkan game di smartphonenya tanpa menoleh ke si penanya.

"Hyu~ung..." Donghae Mulai bersuara seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Apa Donghae-ah? Katakan saja aku bisa jawab," kata si sunbae itu santai.

"Hyung... kau itu naksir Sungminnie, ya?"

"MWORAGO?"

"YOU LOSE"

Yang terakhir adalah kata-kata yang keluar di layar smartphone Kyuhyun menandakan game itu berakhir. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas frustrasi.

"Kenapa kaget sekali, hyung-ah? Benar, ya?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi lalu duduk mendekat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Gosip darimana itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tetap datar.

"Gosip apanya? Setiap kerja tugas itu kau selalu duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu setiap kali kau menatap dia, tatapanmu itu dalam sekali, hyung-ah. Aku bisa melihatnya, bahkan kurasa siapapun yang memperhatikanmu bisa melihatnya," Jelas Donghae panjang lebar sambil merangkul pundak si sunbae yang berusaha menahan rasa gugpnya.

"A-aniyaa... Oh! Jadi selama ini Kalau kerja tugas Kalian hanya memperhatikan kami dan tidak kerja dengan serius, ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haduh! Hyung-ah, kau ini selalu saja tidak mau mengakuinya. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau benar-benar suka Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae frustrasi dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

"YA! Kau ini kepo sekali! Urusan suka atau tidak kepada Sungmin itu kan urusanku! Ayo sekarang kerjakan tugas kita. Mana laptopmu?" Kyuhyun dengan gusar menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Donghae dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan laptopnya. Namun Donghae tidak mau beralih.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai benar jika hyung suka dengan Sungmin."

"Ya, itu Memang benar kok. Kenapa disangkal?" Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari ambang pintu ruangan. Ternyata itu adalah Sungmin yang berhasil diajak kembali Oleh Hyukjae. Ia menjawab dengan tatapan sinis kepada Kyuhyun. Hyukjae yang ada di belakangnya pun hanya bisa menampakkan wajah cemas jika saja temannya dan sunbaenya itu akan saling bertengkar.

"S-sungmin-ah. Bukan begitu..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas namun perempuan itu hanya berjalan masuk ruangan dengan santai dan duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun seperti biasa.

"Sudah! Ayo buka laptop Kalian dan kita diskusi!" Sahut Sungmin ketus lalu meletakkan laptopnya diatas meja. Saat ia hendak menyalakan laptopnya, lagi-lagi tangan kanannya bersentuhan dengan tidak sengaja dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Wajah perempuan itupun langsung merah padam dan ia refleks menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

"Sungmin sepertinya malu dekat-dekat dengan Kyu-sunbae, karena dia tahu sunbae naksir dia," Hyukjae menjawab juga dengan berbisik.

"Aduh mereka ini, malu-malu nanti juga akhirnya pasti jadi-"

"BISA BERHENTI BISIK-BISIK?" Tegas Sungmin yang sadar dirinya dibicarakan, dengan tetap memandang laptopnya membuat 3 orang lainnya di ruangan itu menatapnya terkejut.

"N-ne."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, dan langit mulai senja. Setelah melalui diskusi yang panjang dan Penuh kecanggungan demi presentasi UTS mereka, akhirnya saat-saat yang mencekam bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae itupun berakhir.

"Minnie, Kyu-sunbae, kami pulang dulu ya!" Hyukjae dan Donghae cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya lalu beranjak.

"Ya! Hyukjae~ tunggu aku sebentar, ne?" Sungmin memelas dengan puppy eyesnya berharap untuk tidak ditinggalkan berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Minnie. Maaf sekali. Tapi kami harus pergi. Ibu Donghae sedang sakit dan aku harus membantu Donghae untuk memasak makanan," jawab Hyukjae dengan menyesal. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega dengan Sungmin. Tapi ia juga merasa Sungmin perlu ada waktu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Haish... Baiklah, cepat sembuh untuk ibumu, Hae-ah," Sungmin berkata kepada pasangan itu dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin-ah. Annyeong, semuanya!" Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berusaha cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya dalam keheningan.

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Wae?!" Jawab Sungmin ketus membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau mengakui. Aku hanya takut kau risih." Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan tentang masalah yang tadi.

"Sudah tahu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Aku mau Serius denganmu, Min."

"Oh, ya? Apa sunbae cukup mengenalku sehingga mau mendekatiku?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku oppa saja jangan sunbae, Minnie... Dan aku mau mendekatimu justru karena ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Tidak biasanya sesusah ini mendekati perempuan. Biasanya malah perempuan yang mengejar dirinya. Rupanya Sungmin bukanlah wanita biasa.

"Ada 1 syarat untuk mendekatiku, jika kau mau," kata Sungmin datar. Lalu perempuan itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri sunbaenya yang masih duduk di sebelahnya itu, membuat si pria berdebar-debar rasanya. "Usaha sekuat tenagamu dan buktikan kau bisa mendapatkanku. _I will not play easy_, oppa."

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan meraih tasnya setelah membisikkan hal itu, namun Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik lengan Sungmin sehingga perempuan yang disukainya itu limbung dan menumpukan kedua lengannya ke bahu bidang Kyuhyun. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter.

"Usaha bagus untuk menggertak diriku, nona Lee. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi langkahku, termasuk dirimu sekalipun. _You will be mine_," Kyuhyun berbisik balik kepada Sungmin di depan wajahnya yang memerah malu dan matanya yang membulat.

Pria itupun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dari bahunya dan membantu Sungmin menegakkan diri kembali. Sungmin masih membatu dengan kejadian barusan, namun entah kenapa perutnya serasa diterbangi banyak kupu-kupu.

"Aku harus pulang..." Sungmin langsung lari keluar dengan wajah menunduk, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seolah berbunga-bunga dengan kejadian barusan.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Ia melihat sebuah kunci mobil dengan gantungan beruang berwarna merah muda tertinggal di meja.

_"_Ckckck... sungguh ceroboh, Minnie-ku sayang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, hai! Saya sungguh terharu membaca pesan readers sekalian yang ada di Review. Sebelumnya, maafkan jika cerita yang saya buat agak terkesan kaku dan banyak kekurangan. Silahkan berikan saran2 pada review untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Sudah sekitar 6 tahun sejak saya terakhir kali publish story. Saya sangat bahagia saat ada JOYERS yang sangat excited dengan cerita ini 3

Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki skill menulis saya demi readers sekalian 3

Jangan lupa LIKE FOLLOW REVIEW ya 3

Note: Cerita ini saya rencanakan bakal selesai dalam 5 chapter, dan seperti yang saya sampaikan di awal, saya berencana memberi *ehm*LEMON*ehm*, di sekitar chapter 3 :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH ! GOMAWO SARANGHAE !


End file.
